


I'm Here For All Of You

by Evil_Ranger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mild Smut, OT5, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ranger/pseuds/Evil_Ranger
Summary: Eren's squad has the unspoken rule that if somebody is having a terrible night, somebody can message the group chat, and whoever is awake/available will meet up and talk about their problems. With Armin's broken family life, Jean's denial about their growing addiction, Levi's unstable love life, and Connie's unquenchable thirst for drama and fun, Eren have barely had any time to sleep – or have anybody stop to listen to his problems.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Connie Springer/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Eren & Armin (Why Me)

"Don't come into this house with your nonsense! You shouldn't have been drinking knowing you'd become drunk!" 

"It's always the same with you! 'I'm drunk! I don't know what's going on!'! What about you!? You keep bringing up my past! What about yours!?" 

Eren groaned into his pillow. It has been like this for three months now. Hearing furniture get tossed around, screams that pierced Eren's heart, and that dreaded name that keeps getting tossed around like A ragdoll. Eren. He began to remember how loving his parents were. They taught him showing kindness was what the world needed. Now, he's torn between whether it was A lie. His phone buzzed. It was A message from Armin. 

Armin: Is anyone awake? I need someone to talk to right now. 

** Eren: ** Yeah, man, I'm alive. What's up? 

Armin: I got in A fight with my dad, and now he kicked me out. Can we meet in the park? 

** Eren: ** Okay. I'll be there in 10. 

Eren clothed himself and got his sweater. Knowing going through the front door was A bad idea, he snuck out the window. He kept his door locked, so he knew they wouldn't bother him until when it was time for school. 

*Time skip* 

Eren saw Armin sitting on the swing. Armin's head hanged low with sadness. He couldn't make out the sound. Was Armin crying? Eren approached Armin calmly. Hearing footsteps, Armin's head perked up. He rushed towards Eren, embracing him with A tight hug. Eren's group didn't care how people saw them. If someone needed support right then and there, they'll drop everything and take care of them. The moonlight hit Armin's face, revealing A bloody mess. Eren gently touched Armin's cheek. 

"A-Armin. Your face. It's-." 

"Old man did A number on me, didn't he? I-I blame me, though. Didn't expect him to walk in as A careless drunk..." Armin sighed, kicking A rock. 

Eren fumed. "No, Armin. Why are you blaming yourself? He's the dumbass that wanted to choose alcohol over the wellness of you! That's no father. That's A lowlife who doesn't deserve to be A dad!" 

"I was the one who challenged him. I-I finally grew tired of him saying awful things about my mom and just went off. He aimed straight for my stomach and slammed my face with A beer bottle. How he didn't knock out any of my teeth is A mystery. I deserved to die, not her! I desperately wished I could trade places with her so much."

Armin began to shake. He still had some suppressed anger inside of him. Sitting with Armin during her funeral was the most heartbroken he ever saw him. His dad didn't bother showing his face. Eren took off his jacket and turned his back towards him. He despised to see Armin upset over something he wasn't responsible for doing. 

"Hit me, Armin. You're going to feel much better after this. I promise." Eren smiled. 

"N-No. I can't harm you. You've helped me out so much over the years. I wouldn't be able to bear myself to see you hurt." 

"Trust me. I won't get hurt. Come on; my back has your dad's face drawn all over it. Armin, this is your time. Punch that sucker! Don't hold back!" Eren voiced, patting his back. 

The wind began to pick up steam. Eren felt A droplet hit his nose. He wasn't, however, expecting A force to lunge him forward. Eren stepped back, giving Armin enough reach. Another punch forced him to let out A soft hiss. That's what he wanted to feel. Eren smiled to himself. 

"I'm sick and tired of your shit." 

"Again." 

"Why did you had the guts to create me, knowing I'm just holding you back!?" 

"Again!" 

"I fucking hate you!" 

"Again, dammit!" 

"I wished you would have died instead of mom!" 

Armin collapsed onto the ground. Eren kneeled, placing A hand on Armin's pounding heart. Eren chuckled as he stared into Armin's eyes. The drizzle turned into A rain shower but didn't stop the boys from having this moment together. 

Armin breathed. "Thank you, Eren. I needed this. I wouldn't know where I'd ended up if I didn't meet you." 

"The pleasure is all mine. I-I needed to get out of the house a-anyways." Eren chuckled. 

"I tried not to hurt you too much. This my apology gift." 

Armin leaned upward, planting A kiss onto Eren's lips. Eren helped Armin to his feet. Eren didn't want Armin to become sick. Eren wrapped him in his sweater and quickly gave Armin another kiss. Eren knew his dad was either passed out or kicked out for the night. Either way, Armin wouldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Deep down, Armin couldn't know what was going on in Eren's life. He loved him too much to make him worry. 

"You're staying with me tonight. My mom wouldn't mind. You can wear some of my clothes tomorrow for school if you want?" 

"I'd like that. Can we watch anime too while we're at it?" 

Eren hummed. "Wonder Egg Priority? You talk about wanting to see it all the time. It looks interesting too. Want to give it A go?" 

Armin beamed, grabbing Eren's shoulders. "Hell yeah, I would!" 

"But first, we have to get you cleaned up. Your face is too beautiful to be ruined by A douche." 


	2. Eren & Levi (Cold Night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrap up in this cold weather! Stay warm but have A Lil' fun in the snow! : D

*Some Graphic Violence*

"F-Fuck, Grisha! S-Shove it in harder~!" 

"Y-Your pussy feels so damn g-good~!" 

Eren stared towards the ceiling. Dying didn't sound too bad right now, but he knew that was far from coming true. Naturally, any teen would want to whack themselves with A hammer if they heard their parents going at it, but Eren didn't. He listened. He wondered if this was the sound of oppression. Eren thought of his best friends. If they were all romantically together, he'd try his hardest to support all of them. Could it work out for them? Maybe. Eren's believed his mom was only staying because she cared so much about this family. It was taxing her so much, and Eren wanted to do something about it. Eren's phone buzzed. It was Levi. 

Levi: Hey, is anyone of you up? Jean, I'm sure you're in the corner jacking it. 

** Eren: ** Well, would you expect me to do it? 

Levi: As much as you drool over me, yeah. I expect all of you.

** Eren: ** Whatever. Where you want to meet up? 

Levi: The boardwalk. 

** Eren: ** That's on the other side of town, dammit! 

Levi: I thought you loved me. 

** Eren:  ** I do. I'm coming, jeez. 

"I-I'm cumming~!"

That was Eren's cue to leave. Thankfully, Eren was already clothed. He wanted to grab something from the store. At least this will ease his mind and forgive his ears for forcing him to listen to the disgusting mess he calls sex. 

*Time Skip* 

Eren got there as fast as he could. Running wasn't his strong suit. The cool breeze from the ocean felt delightful to him. Eren heard loud banging nearby. Curious, he walked closer. He spots Levi punching the lamppost. Horrified, Eren runs towards him to stop himself from injuring himself. Levi screamed, tussling against Eren's grip. Ripping free, Levi aimed for Eren's face, barely missing. Eren didn't want to fight Levi. Startled, Levi ran into Eren, knocking them both down. Levi quickly rolls on top of Eren, straddling his hips and held down his wrists from either side. Levi's eyes stared Eren down, wanting blood. Eren was terrified. He didn't know what was happening to Levi.

Levi roared. "Stay the hell away from me! I do everything for you, and this is how I get treated!? You're A piece of shit! Aren't you brave enough to handle your fucking problems!?" 

No time to answer his question, Levi punched Eren's forehead. Blood trickled down to Eren's cheeks. Levi threw another one at Eren's lips. Eren's body ached. He didn't understand why Levi was hurting him. Eren couldn't get up, though. He had no energy. Trembling, Eren felt cold hands grab his neck. He stared into Levi's cold-blooded eyes. Losing consciousness, Eren desperately tried to get through to him. 

"L-Levi! It's me! E-Eren! I'm not t-trying to hurt you! I'm here to help y-you!"

Levi's hands clamp down tighter. Eren began to feel his veins pop. Using the remaining energy he had, he tried to push Levi off him. The moonlight shined bright enough for Eren to see Levi's face. Tears streamed from Levi's eyes. His bloodshot eyes pierced through Eren's heart. Attempting A final try, Eren grabbed the cologne in his pocket he sprayed it over himself and Levi. 

"I-It's the cologne y-you gave me for my b-birthday! Please remember m-me!" 

Eren eyed slowly closed. Darkness was starting to overcome him. Thinking the inevitable, A massive rush of air filled his lungs. Eren double over, dry-heaving, as he regains his composure. Levi pulled him closer, connecting to his chest. He felt Levi's heart-pounding into him. It didn't matter; Levi snapped out of it. He clenched onto Levi's shirt. 

"E-Eren, I'm so sorry! I thought you were E-Erwin and I-I-." 

"Shh. I-It's alright. You're alright. Tell me from the start what h-happened." 

"E-Erwin accused me of cheating again. W-What was supposed to be A romantic dinner turner into A heated argument and our fighting. I am trying my hardest to make this relationship work, but he's not helping this process go any s-smoother!" Levi yelled, tightening around Eren. 

Grabbing Levi as he did must have triggered him. Eren has only seen Levi become this upset once and wasn't A pretty sight. Eren kissed Levi's nose and stroked Levi's hair, calming him down. 

"H-Have you thought that he's cheating on you, maybe?" 

"N-No. Erwin wouldn't do that." 

Eren felt A punch in his gut. Levi tended to avoid the obvious, but Eren knew damn well he wasn't oblivious. Why were everyone's problems similar to his parents? Eren wasn't going to sugarcoat this. He turned, hooking his legs around Levi. Eren has dreams of all five of them could become one, but he wasn't going to rush things. Levi was becoming blinded. 

"Levi, listen to me. It's best if you see if he's cheating on you. Most cheaters deflect the blame onto their partners." Eren warned. 

"H-Have you been in A romantic relationship with someone!?" Levi spat. 

"N-No, but I have seen the other side! It's nothing but betrayal and hurting the supposed love of your life!" 

"He's A good guy, Eren! He treats you guys with respect and is fun to be around! Don't assume he could be cheating because you never experienced real love!" 

"What the fuck!? So, our love is just A lie!? You're going to place Erwin above all of us!? I bet he's hanging out with his other slut right now, not giving A damn about where you could be! The most beautiful creatures have the deadliest venom!" 

Levi had enough of Eren's bullshit. He pushed Eren off him and stood up. Eren knew Levi was the most insensitive out of all of them, but he was determined to get his point across, even if it meant another beatdown. He grabbed Levi's hand, making sure he wouldn't leave.

"I thought you would agree with me. Maybe I should have let your heart stop beating, and your lips turn cold." Levi growled. 

"Are you fucking serious!? I didn't come here to get fucked up, nor get backtalked because I am just stating my opinion! If you're going to let Erwin come between us, then leave! It shows how hard you'd go to be with someone who's using you!" 

"Fuck you, and I will!" 

Levi stomped away, leaving Eren under the stars. Eren screamed at the ocean. Was Levi going to abandon him like this? After all, they have been through together—A history they made. Eren fell onto his knees and cried. He was tough enough to wait after Levi left to cry. He tried so hard to hide his emotions for the sake of them. Eren could care less about what happened to him, as long as they could have A decent life. He failed as A best friend. He deepened the wound Levi asked him to heal. Bloodied, alone, and potentially lost A friend, he failed what he was supposed to do. Snap him back to reality.


	3. Eren & Jean (Cuts)

*Trigger: Involves Cutting*

"H-Hah. Come on, Eren. Don't become A wuss n-now." 

Eren broke his skin with his pocketknife. His blood began to ooze down underneath his arm, dripping onto the floor. Eren quivered in pleasure as it consumed him. He edged the knife deeper, carving another reason why he shouldn't have been born. Juggling his best friends' problems, parents fighting, and his own suppressed emotions was tearing him apart. Eren sobbed, slamming his head onto the counter. He held the bloody edge to his neck. The cold, blood-covered knife pressured his Adam's Apple every time he gulps. Trying to make things right always backfires and becomes more fucked up. They didn't care if he was gone. He would get replaced and forgotten. He felt blood trickle along his neck. Eren gasped, mentally chuckling at what he was doing to himself. His phone vibrated, startling him to drop his knife. 

"Goddamit! Why now!?" 

He checked his phone. It was Jean. 

Jean: Eren? I could use your opinion. 

** Eren: ** Did you assume I was already awake? 

Jean: You wouldn't be texting if you were asleep. Come on, want to hang out? 

** Eren: ** I'm swamped, sorry. 

Jean: So much for being this close, I guess. 

** Eren: ** Okay, Jean. Where? 

Jean: My house. My parents are gone for the night. 

** Eren: ** On my way. 

Eren quickly wiped the blood from the counter and cleaned himself up. He felt somewhat calm as his parents didn't make A fuss tonight. 

*Time skip* 

Eren covered his nose. "Your house smells burnt cookies! What are you doing in here!?" 

"I got hungry, okay? Don't you get distracted every time you hear your neighbors fighting over something? Ms. Hange, whoop someone's ass, and I saw the whole thing!" 

"You mean you saw the shadows in the window and couldn't hear anything?" Eren sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"You made it sound so boring! Come in. I'm not going to make your walk over here become A waste." 

Jean gestured him inside. It has been A while since he stepped foot inside Jean's home. The scent of lavender glided inside his nose. On TV, Jean played soothing rain to enhance the mood. Jean patted the couch, wanting Eren to be close to him. Thankfully, he didn't ask why Eren was still wearing his hoodie. Eren wanted this time to be about Jean, but he wanted to be hug right now. Jean kissed him, massaging Eren's lips with his tongue. Jean leaned closer to Eren's ear. 

"How bad do you want it~? " 

"Mm, Jean. I-." 

"Not tonight! As much as I want to see you make my floor slippery, I'm only looking for your thoughts. Also, my brother is sleeping upstairs, the little cockblocker." 

Eren stammered. "H-Huh!? Oh right! So, what do you want my opinion about?" 

Jean lifted his entire shirt, exposing his abdomen and chest. Eren gasped at the image Jean forced upon him. Scars riddled everywhere. Some were small, while others were half an arm's length on his chest. He looked at Jean's stomach. Jean did not too long-ago deliver a cut upon himself. He could see A small amount of blood where he dug himself. Eren looked mortified. Why was he doing this to himself? He knows Jean gets depressed because he wouldn't eat at school, doze off in class, and want to be around the group more often. 

Angry, Eren gripped Jean's shoulders. "J-Jean, you didn't tell me it has gotten this bad! Why didn't you ask one of us to stop you!?" 

"I didn't dare to ask. I'm the loner of the group, you know? I see you guys laughing, having fun, going on trips on the weekend. I'm happy you send me pictures, though. I am glad you all get to spend time with each other. Amazingly, you all didn't decide to dump me." Jean chuckled, rubbing his nape.

"Your laughing, but this is serious! Everyone gets depressed. That's normal! It's how you channel it! That's why we focus on getting you outdoors, but you always say your busy! If I knew sooner this was what you were doing; I'd forced you to come with us!" 

"I didn't know you cared so much, but I do get my hands wrapped around taking care of my brother. Okay, this is where your genuine opinion comes in. Do you believe I have an obsession with cutting? Even though it's A regular part of my daily life? 

Eren wanted to punch himself in the face. He became conflicted. He did the same thing not long ago, and here he is, telling his best friend that cutting is wrong. He touched his arm. He refused to let tears flow. Eren began to feel vomit rise in his throat. Stretching his arm to touch them, Jean tensed up as Eren's hand brush against his skin. He remembered it being so smooth when they cuddled in the past. A mixture of scabs and fresh blood demoralized his body. How could someone get pleasure from this? 

"Jean, how does cutting make you feel? Do you know your cutting in dangerous spots? You could make A mistake and damage something vital." 

"It doesn't hurt at all. Whenever I begin, It's like A rush of adrenaline pumps into my veins. Kind of like A dick getting excited but unexplainably better. Y-You wouldn't know because you haven't cut before." 

Eren gulped. "D-Don't know anything feeling that's better than sex, but Jean, you got to stop. You do have an obsession with cutting, and it's not good. You have one of the perfect body I have seen, and now you're ruining it!" 

Eren leaned in to kiss Jean's stomach. Jean was an absolute sweetheart around everybody, too much maybe, but that's what made him unique. He didn't care how people saw him. Jean was Jean. Sick as it was, Eren saw the signs Jean was giving and chose to ignore them. 

Eren pulled Jean closer. "I don't care what your body looks. It's your personality that I love so much. How do you think we'd feel if we had to mourn your body and only have pictures to remember of you?" 

Jean sighed, resting in Eren's chest. "I-I don't know. It felt right at the moment. You been here for me the most, and hurting you would be-." 

Jean chocked. Eren felt Jean's body shake in his grasp. He knew Jean didn't mean to make everyone feel worried, but cutting forced him to believe he had A purpose. Eren rocked him gently, humming in his ears to ease his pain. 

"Next time, you should call one of us before you decide that. I will drop everything if it means you're not feeling lonely, okay? Promise me." 

"I-I promise. Thank you." Jean sniffed. 

"Is it okay if I stay the night? Of course, if that's okay with you." 

"When have I turned down such A delighted offer like that? You practically lived here. My brother wouldn't shut up about you. By the way, I heard what happened last night. Are you okay?" 

"This isn't my time. It's yours, Jean. I'm alright. We just had A misunderstanding." 

"Are you sure? Levi described it as-." 

"I said it was A misunderstanding, alright!? Damn, Levi tells every little thing! I wish someone would stitch his mouth sometimes!" 

Eren's breathing ramped up. Jean became anxious, eyes filled with concern. Eren didn't care about the past. Focusing on the present was what he wanted to do. If he wanted to talk about last night, he would.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." 

"It's fine! I'd be upset as well if something didn't plan out correctly. Would you like some butter pecan ice cream? Bathe together? Just crash?" 

"Ice cream is fine. I could use A good taste."

Jean purred. "I can spice it up if you like? I know A lovely sweetener that you would enjoy. And to top it off, it's A endless supply."

"J-Jean! What's wrong with you!?"


	4. Eren & Connie (Party) (Smut Included)

Connie: Don't bother Eren, I'm already out your front door! So fuck your excuse you were thinking about telling me. 

** Eren: ** Are you stalking me? Are you crazy!? It's midnight! 

Connie: So? Does that ever stop you from having A good time? It's Friday Night, dammit! 

** Eren: ** Dude, I'm 17. I want my beauty sleep. 

Connie: Want isn't A need. I will personally come back when everyone's awake, strip naked in front of your parents, and piss on your grass. 

** Eren: ** Alright! I'm coming! 

Connie: Heh, coming. For me? Ah, I didn't know I was this sexy for you. 

** Eren: ** Shut up! 

Eren blew past his arguing parents. One day, things will become routine for him again; it's just when that reality will happen. He slammed the front door, seeing Connie's car. Connie waved like A madman. Eren got into his car and buckled up. 

Connie laughed. "You put on A seatbelt? You're not A kid, Eren." 

"Easy for you to say. Surprised you kept this car clean for once." 

"I take care of my possessions. At least that's something good about me, right?" 

"I guess. Your kind of A basket case, honestly. So, where are we going?" 

Connie revved the engine. "To A party! Reiner invited me, and I decided to bring you. Who knows, maybe Levi might be there." 

Eren has never been to A party before. He would kindly decline any offers, fearing something would happen. With Levi's possibility of being there and becoming A designated driver, he's now regretting tagging along. 

Eren grumbled, shifting in the seat. "Connie, you know I don't do parties. They're nothing but cramped, sweaty, and filled with drunk people that can't even remember their name." 

"I am positively certain someone introverted as all hell will be sitting on the couch, get hit on, and their knight in shining armor will swoop down and carry them into dreamland. That's how It goes. Pretty sure I'm right." 

"You do not understand me." 

*Time Skip* 

Eren groaned at the sight of people here. His stomach churned, recognizing people that bullied him in school. Connie's eyes filled with stars. He couldn't contain himself and rushed inside, leaving Eren alone. Eren didn't know where to go, what to do. Eren walked inside, swerving around people to find somewhere to sit for the night. He wanted no problems tonight. He found A couch, but someone was sitting there. He walked closer to see who it was. It was Historia. Eren breathed A sigh of relief. Seeing her as A decent friend, he felt comfortable around her. She looked like she wasn't enjoying her stay here. Eren sat down, startling her. 

"Hey. I wasn't expecting the school president to indulge in such parties." Eren chuckled. 

"No, no, no! I was practically dragged here by Ymir and Reiner. They wanted me to take A break from all my work! I'm not A slacker, unlike those two." 

"You do plenty. Doesn't it feel slightly refreshing to get your mind off it, though? It's the weekend, so you shouldn't be A workaholic now or forever. Seriously, you bust your ass for that pathetic school." 

"Somebody has to keep things in order! By the way, why are you here? I wouldn't expect you to be here either." Historia asked. 

"Like you, I was forced to come. I believed Connie stalked me and asked me to come." 

Historia stood up, stretching. "Such A friend he is. Well, I'm going to find those two and head back. Have A fun time!" 

"Since when fun became A word for this place?" 

*15 Mins Later* 

Hearing chants, Eren walked into the kitchen. He saw Connie lying on the floor with someone licking his neck. Eren couldn't believe what he was seeing. Connie looked at Eren, smiling.

"Eren! You're enjoying this place!? I'm hella hammered!" 

"Connie. What the fuck are you doing!?" 

"Uh, doing body shots? What else? Come on, Eren! I know you want to lick tequila off me~." 

"N-No! I'll be waiting until you're finished." 

"Eren, I'm just trying-." 

Eren rushed out. He couldn't get too angry witnessing A sight like that. The way Connie's cheeks blushed, his body coated with tequila, sweat, and saliva. The thought of his tongue dancing over his body was becoming too much to bear. Eren made it back to the couch, catching his breath. Connie caught up to him, smirking when Eren's face turned white. 

"Before you dashed away like A wuss, I was trying to tell you I want you to enjoy our time together. Since we're the only ones nearby this sofa, why not we savor this moment~?" 

Connie sat in Eren's lap. Pulling up Eren's shirt, Connie stared hungrily at his chest. Eren felt his cheeks heating up. He wanted to stop this. He didn't want to see Connie act this way in front of everybody. Connie leaned in, clamping his lips onto Eren's nipple. Eren gasps, feeling Connie's tongue swirl around his nipple. Eren's dick grew hard, jerking eagerly against the fabric. Connie lets go and crushed into Eren's lips. Eren wanted him to get off, but his dick was telling him to keep it going. Connie bit Eren's bottom lip, seeping blood into their mouths. Eren's tongue swirled around Connie's, tasting the lasting alcohol on his breath. Eren opened an eye. Everyone kept walking by. Eren wondered was this A regular thing at parties. 

"You're such A good kisser, Eren~. I should have picked you up long ago. Here's A treat for you, baby~. Just relax." 

Connie stood up and took off his shorts, revealing his hard cock dripping with precum. Eren wondered how that would feel inside him. Connie sat down, making Eren's bulge rest between his cheeks. Eren's moans were music to Connie's ears. Watching him grind in tempo, Eren didn't want this night to end. Eren wanted to initiate something. Eren leaned onto Connie and grabbed Connie's cock. He felt him pulsing in his hand. Eren began to massage his tip, making Connie moan. 

"You've been doing all the pleasing. Let me take care of you this round, Connie." 

"Since when have you become A dominant? D-Doesn't matter! Milk me!" 

Eren stroked Connie gently. The mixture of sweat and precum coated his hands, making A slick mess. Eren rested his other hand onto Connie's nipple, twisting it in delight. Connie began to shiver, rocking in Eren's hand. 

"You're doing good, darling~. Tell me when you're about to cum. I want to taste your seed." 

"I-I'm fucking close, Eren! F-Fuck~!" 

Eren wasted no time. Eren shifted them, laying themselves onto the couch. Connie cried, spraying his cum onto his stomach, reaching to Eren's bottom lip. Eren licked Connie's cum, tasting the salty goo. Connie pants in satisfaction, resting an arm onto Eren's forehead. 

"Eren, you know how to make A dude feel bloody awesome. I didn't think spending time like this with you would be this fun. We should do this way more often." 

"Y-You really think I'm fun? But you were drunk and maybe still is! When it becomes morning, you'll come to your senses. How am I-." 

"R-Relax. You did more than enough for one night. I'm really..." 

Eren heard Connie soft snores. He didn't blame him, though; it was A decent night. His main problems were getting him out of here and make sure he's okay in the morning. But first things first, putting Connie's short back on his still semi-hard cock. 


End file.
